


Between the Good and Bad

by Blueflamember



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Blood and Gore, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Mafia Sans, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Torture, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Undermafia, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueflamember/pseuds/Blueflamember
Summary: The world is split between two Mafia groups; the Monster Mafias and the Anti-Monster Mafias. It's either you don't support monsters' or you live in fear of the humans. There's no in between, especially in the city of Ebott's 'paradise'. It's either win or lose, die or survive.Kill or be killed.But no one knew of the horrid terror that crept close with just one single stroll in the park, made by one of the monsters' most notorious and elite mafia underdog.Indeed.Chaos came knocking at the reaper's door and no one can stop it.





	

Blood was something Sans have always seen in his life. He worked with it, spilled it, even played with it. It became a daily routine for him and last night was no different. Spilling blood to get answers from that wretched Anti-Monster Gang member was a pain in his boney ass. It's too bad it's part of his job, if not, he would've quit a long time ago. He was too lazy for that shit. Tonight's plan is no better either. Him and the assigned monster crew has to raid one of that damn gang's base.

Sans sighed roughly, pinching the neck of his nose bone.

He shouldn't be thinking so much about it right now. It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, monsters like him, should take the time to enjoy the afternoon sunlight. It's his day off till night hits.

* * *

 

Walking to the park never seemed as peaceful as it is today, usually he would get sneers and jeers from the humans but there wasn't a single one today. Just friendly 'hellos' or greetings. It must be his lucky day, or... Sans shook his head. He didn't want to think that it was a trap or that there was a catch. He really didn't. But with the way he had lived so far, he couldn't help but be suspicious. He sighed. Old habits die hard.

"...maybe a dog treat would help."

It was obvious to Sans that a puff of a dog treat wouldn't help his paranoia. But even so, he couldn't help but fish one out and light it up. However, as soon as he was about to light the doggie treat up, someone bumped into Sans, hard. Sans first trail of thoughts was that a member of the Anti-Monster mafia had attacked him. His eye immediately flickered to blue, as multiple bone spears started to surround them. The air grew tense and cold. Sans' mind was running a marathon and he was well ready to attack his attacker back with just a snap of a finger. But as soon as he heard a broken sob of a child, his mind rolled to a stop. Pure horror and fear crawled down his spine as he looked down to the figure that had bumped onto him. A marble white skull met his eyes, as well as two big black eye socket seemed to stare back at him. Their big blue neon pinpricks of eyes wobbled and moved like the wave of the ocean, neon blue tears spilling out of their socket and down their face.

Sans quickly dissipate his magic and started to coo at the kid to calm down. Was he..about to kill a _child_? More so, a _monster child_?! Another sob snapped him back to reality as the small kid snuggled their face into Sans' clothing.

"hey..hey, it's alright kid, it's alright. i'm not gonna hurt you, i'm so sorry for scaring you. please don't cry anymore."

His words made the child cry even more. Sans was sweating bullets. He didn't know what to do. And with all this drama going on, the people in the park was starting to staring at him, some with pity and some with disgust. Mutters and whispers start to roam around the park. Well isn't this a fine damn day?

The child hugged Sans tighter, a vibration resonating from Sans ribs, as if they were trying to say something but their words were muffled into his clothing. Sans nervously pat the kid's head, comforting and urging them to say what they wanted to say.

"..M..mm.."

Sans leaned a little closer to the child, trying to hear what the kid was saying.

"you godda speak up kid, i can't hear what you're saying."

"M-mommyyyyy..."

Something seemed to click in Sans' mind.

"are you lost kid?"

The child nodded into Sans' clothing, hugging him a bit more comfortably.

"..you're not crying because of me?"

The child looked up at Sans, their big eyes stared up at him in confusion. Sans sighed. And here he though he was the one who made them scared. Sans chuckled a little, relaxing his tensed bones.

"why don't we go find your mom together, kiddo?"

The little skeleton's eye socket widen in glee, letting go of Sans as they jumped around in excitement. A toothy smile danced on the child's face. Sans chuckled.

"Let's go! Let's go! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!!"

"Berry!"

The child seemed to smile even more after hearing a feminine voice call out that name. 'Berry' jumped around happy, sparkle of happiness danced in their--no, his eyes as they dashed to the right of Sans.  
Turning to the side, Sans saw the child running towards a woman with long dark brown hair, the ends of it was swirled into small wavy curves as it was dyed into a dirty blonde. She was wearing a warm sun colored stripe sweater and a ankle length navy blue jeans. Her silvery blue eyes was lanced with tears as she kneeled down hugged the small running skeleton, muttering apologies and cooing the child.

Sans blinked, blinked again, and blinked once more. Sans couldn't believe it.

A human woman is a monster child's mother?!

As if hearing those unspoken words, the lady stopped and glared at Sans, picking Berry up effortlessly as he wrapped his arms around the woman's neck for support. His eyes stared curiously stared between both of them. Sans flinched.

"Is there a problem, Mr Skeleton?"

Sans anxiously pulled at his shirt's collar, smiling nervously at the lady.

"n-not at all ma dame. it's just unusual for a human, let alone a human lady like you to to be a mother of a monster child.."

The woman narrowed her eyes at Sans, clutching the child in her hands tighter.

"i-i mean.. with so many little anti-monster mobs and gangs going around, especially that huge anti-monster mafia, 'Black Dust', it's rare to see people like you around, ya know?"

God why was he so nervous?

A moment of silence passed the three of them before the woman snorted, laughing warmly at San's nervous expression. Sans started to relax again, giving a chuckle back at her.

"Yeah, that is true. With them around, it's hard to bring Berry anywhere without getting chased or hit on. And it's not those romantic kind of 'hit on' as well."

The lady chuckled, motioning for Berry to help lift up her sleeve to show both big bruises and small cuts running all over her forearm. Sans couldn't help but wince a little looking at them.

"I mean that was why I got separated from Berry in the first place."

She laughed. Sans frown however.

"are you alri-"

"-Guess you could say that I'm quite a momster."

Sans blinked in surprise. The lady smiled sheepishly, speaking up again.

"Sorry, was that joke too far?"

Sans shook his head, laughing a little.

"no, not at all. it just surprised me that's all. in fact, that was _sans_ ational."

The woman tilted her head and stared at Sans in confusion, curiosity peeking from her pupils. Sans smiled and mockingly bowed a little, raising one hand towards her as if he was asking for a dance.

"The name's sans, sans the skeleton. It's nice to meet you..um,"

The lady giggled, finally understanding the pun. Shifting Berry a little, she reached out an arm to accept Sans' skeletal hand. Sans's smile brightened.

"Name's Annika, Annika the momster. Nice to meet you too Sans."

* * *

  
"..and then the kitchen blew up. My brother was ecstatic but dad was horrified. i couldn't help but laugh hysterically at their antics to try to put out the fire."

Sans chuckled, enjoying Annika's laughs from his story. Sans smiled. This is probably one of the best if not, _the_ best interaction he had with another human in the longest time. After that little exchange Annika had with him, she allowed Berry to roam around freely and play around as long as he was in eyes' range as they took a seat at a nearby bench, leisurely having some idle chats and throw puns at each other. Sans eases his permanent grin on his skull. The way she tried to cover her pink salmon lips with her delicate pale hands to hide her remaining giggles with a glistening glee in her eyes, it was intoxicating. Her little laughter were bubbly and light, almost as if it was dancing around to the rhythm of a song he could not hear. Sans' couldn't get enough of it. And to make it even better, it was extremely easy to crack her to make those laughter. Sans shoved his sans into the pockets of his leather trousers, smiling up to Annika as her giggle finally dies down, smiling as well.

"Does your brother never ever surprises you and your dad?"

Sans chuckled a little more, looking at the playful Berry in the near distance, rolling in the greens of the grass. Annika merely shook her head at Berry's direction.

"apparently so. isn't my brother cool?"

"He certainly is, my fellow skeleton monster." Annika chuckled, looking up to the blue painted sky, clouds of various shapes dotting around. Sans noticed her smile slip a little, her eyes misty and unfocused. Sans frowned a little.

"you alright there kid?"

Annika blinked, laughing a little too harshly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was thinking how nice it must be to always spend time with your family." Sans tilted his head a little, confusion etched on his skull.

"you..don't have one?"

Annika shook her head a little, a small sad smile softly curved on her lips.

"My mother died from a disease when I was eight while my father got killed in a mafia war of sorts five years ago." Annika paused and looked away from Sans to watch Berry playing before speaking again, her voice trembling a little as she whispered the next two sentence. "...He was siding with the monsters. 'heard that his head got bashed in while he was shot six times in his chest."

Sans' soul ached. He couldn't help but to blame himself for her father's death. After all, he knew exactly what mafia war she was talking about. To top it all of, he had participated in that war zone as well, spilling blood like it was a fun amusement park game.

 "i'm... so sorry to hear about that kid."

Annika shook her head, staring up into the skying again.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's not your fault that he died or anything, so don't look so upset about it."

Sans felt even guiltier. He knew he could've done something at that time but he was too busy having fun slicing some sorry ass anti-monster member's head off to even acknowledge his surroundings. Sans sighed, sliding into the bench even more. Annika noticed Sans' attitude turning bitter so she tried to quickly change the flow of the topic at hand back to it's original subject.

"In any case, I have a older sister as well. She extremely smart and so damn cool. She even got a job that pays her a fortune in the city area."

 Sans raised an bone brow at Annika, a silent question hidden in his eyes.

"really now?"

"Absolutely! She's helping me cover my housing expense and the money needed for food supply. Moreover.." Annika animatedly lit up, talking about the different things her sister does for her, especially the silly things they did when they were younger. Sans chuckled, enjoying how she talked on and on about her sister.

"that sounds like a _fan_ tastic sisters you got there." Sans joked, referring to the story about her sister being frightened of a fan once. Annika giggled lightly before it died down, a nostalgic smile dancing on her lips and eyes.

"Indeed I do. It's really too bad she's too busy to even give me a call these weeks. It's kinda disheartening."

"oh.."

Annika chuckled a little, patting Sans' shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it Sans. 'sides, I have my little Berry with me, so I'm not that _bonely_." Sans chuckled a little.

"does your sister know about the kid?"

Annika nodded, calling Berry to come back over to where they were.

"Mmhm. She didn't mind, though she did say that it would be dangerous to raise a monster on my own but I couldn't care less. I just can't leave a child to die on the streets now can I?"

_wait what?_

 "you found him on the streets?"

Annika nodded towards Sans distractedly, opening her arms to allow Berry to jump into them.

"Yeah.. Found him shivering in the cold behind a dumpster in an alleyway when I was heading back home from work one rainy night. Poor fella was beaten up so badly that he was barely registering the things happening around him.." Annika trailed off, softly stroking Berry's skull, letting the now dozing off child slowly fall asleep in her arms. Sans looked at Berry in horror and silent rage. He was absolutely enraged at whoever had beaten Berry up, especially the one who had abandon the little kid.

Seeing how Sans's permanent grin curve down into a frustrated frown, his bonebrows etched together into a hard and fix focus as he trembled in anger made Annika smile softly at him, happy that a stranger like him would care for another stranger like her and Berry. It truely made her heart warm. Annika reached out her unoccupied arm and patted Sans skull softly, giggling a little when Sans started to fumble with his hands nervously from her touch. Annika spoke up again.

"Even till now, the aftershock of that night had left him muted. He doesn't want to speak to anyone other than me. But then.." Annika stopped patting Sans and stood up from the bench, ensuring that Berry rested comfortably in her arms. She then turned to face Sans again, giving him the most heart melting, warmest smile she could give.

"Berry spoke again, you managed to make him speak when I couldn't.. and I can't thank you enough for that. Berry means the whole world to me so this really meant a lot to me.."

Annika look down at the bundle of sleeping baby in her arms before looking back up at a dumbfounded Sans.

"Thank you..truely, thank you so much."

Sans blinked for a second, before his teeth stretched into the most gentle and welcoming smile he had ever made in his blood filled life.

"your welcome Annika."

 

After a little more light chatter between the two of them, Annika had to head back home to prepare dinner for Berry. So both of them bid their own farewells to each other before going their separate paths. Sans sat on the park's bench for a few more minutes in a daze, reliving the moments he had met Annika. He didn't know what to put of it. He had his fair share of both good and bad people in his entire life till now but never such a kind and delicate human being like Annika. It almost felt like a dream.

Almost.

Sans smiled, standing up from the bench and started to head towards the exit of the park. It was time he head back to base to get ready for the raid in another anti-monster mob's base.

Though, he didn't mind.

If putting down such dogs like that anti-monster mafia allowed Sans to see more of Annika's wonderful smile, he'd gladly kill to make the world a little bit more cleaner.

Today was definitely a beautiful day for a stroll in the park.

And Sans hoped that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to bump into that lovely girl once more.

* * *

 

 Amidst a long and dark corridor, the sound of two different footsteps echoed against the marble wooden floor. One of the pair's footsteps seemed to be gleeful and happy, little pitter and patter littered the hallway as they danced around at an upbeat rhythm. The second of the pair's footsteps were loud and strong, taking long strides forward at a steady and monotone rhythm, almost like the heartbeat of a human.

A man with messy brown hair stood at the end of the lonesome corridor, his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants as he slouched against the door that he guarded. He was wearing a black and white suit that resembled the attire of a butler. The only difference between those two clothing was that the man's outfit did not had the butler's signature outer black jacket. His sleeves were rolled up to the upper side of his arm, revealing the scars that decorated his tan skin.

Upon seeing the pair of corridor music makers, the man smirked, standing up tall and straight before welcoming the two with a slight bow, opening the door that he guarded kindly to the them with his usual gruff and heavy accented voice.

"Welcome back don, how's the rat infestation?"

The smaller of the two gave the man two thumbs up, a happy grin plastered on their face whilst the taller of the two gave a slight glance towards him before walking bristly into the open door, tossing a pair of stained gloves and a brown wig towards said man trailing behind them. Two other buff men bowed respectfully at the don, replacing the previous man's job of guarding the door.

"Clipped. Like the dirty shit they are."

The man gave a hearty laugh, holding his stomach as he gave a slap to his knee.

"That's our boss!"

Don merely rolled their eyes, smirking at their right hand man.

"Although.."

A sinister smile crept up their face, a mischievous shine in their eyes. Picking up their little partner in crime for today's project, they turned to face the man. The two smiles against both of the pair's face gave the man goosebumps but he couldn't help but to smile together with them, excited for the activities that awaits him and the crew to act out.

"We did bump into a..very interesting situation."

"Oh? Is there a fella ya fancy, don?"

 Don gave a light chuckle, descending a flight of smooth wooden stairs to their favorite miniature ballroom. The walls of the room were painted with a soft mint green while the outer frame of the room was painted with their favorite navy blue. Different sort of framed beasts hung around the room, ranging from animal heads to jars of dusts of the fallen monsters that were killed. In the middle of the room's ceiling hangs a crystal chandelier, lighting brightly down at the whole mob family that were loitering around the room at the moment. Most of them were having idle chats, smoking a cigar while other relax around the room or played poker. Don smiled proudly at their family.

"You could say that. Do you think I can entrust you to the task of investigating more about this bag of bones?"

 The man grinned, holding his arm out for the don to hold, bowing down a little. Don smirked.

"What kind of right-hand man would I be if I can't even please my mistress?" Don's smirk widen, letting her partner down to roam at their own free will. They squealed happily, running down the flight of stair laughing bubbly. This alerted the whole crew to turn their heads towards the direction where Don stood, waiting for their gang to notice them.

Not a even a moment later, the whole ballroom erupted in cheers and eagerness, welcoming their boss back with open arms. Don grinned, locking her own arm into her right-hand man's arm, slipping a familiar photo of a skeleton sitting at the park into the man's vest. Taking one step down from the stairs seemed to stir the crowd even more, making them shout happily and excitement at the don. So she did what made her the boss of this _mafia mob_. She laughed and laughed, each laugh becoming more sinister and sadistic than the other before it died down,replacing it with her signature sickly sweet smile.

"It's truly a _great_ feeling to be back my fellow _Cosa Nostra_. We shall do the Monster Mafia a favor and be the most pesky enemy they can ever have. As the family of the Anti-Monster Mafia, let us destroy and concur those nasty beings. They won't even know what hit them."

Every single mobster roared, clapping their hands and cheering on for their boss, for you.

"Welcome back Don! Let's finally throw them back to the depths of hell and bring utter fear and horror to them!"

Oh yes.

You'll definitely bring chaos to their reaper's door.

Starting with that comedian, _Sans the skeleton_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's when you knew,  
> Sans had royally dun diddly fucked up.


End file.
